Mystery Club
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Keistimewaan yang dimiliki Naruto membuatnya berteman dengan sosok gadis indigo cantik di sekolahnya. Lalu mampukah Naruto mencari tau urusan yang belum selesai dari gadis itu dan memecahkan misteri pembunuhan pelajar yang terjadi di Konoha? #MyFirstFic
1. Chapter 1

**_Konoha, 28 November 1997_**

**_Siswi Kelas 2 SMA N Konoha Ditemukan Tewas Mengenaskan_**

**_Konoha, 2 Desember 1997_**

**_Lagi, Siswa SMA N Konoha Tewas Mengering_**

**_Konoha, 28 Desember 1997_**

**_Siswi SMA N Konoha Menghilang Secara Misterius_**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo, No Romance, Alur Maksa, Pendek, etc.**

**Lets Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Konoha Post_

_Konoha, 1 Oktober 2014_

_Siswa SMA Honda Tewas Dengan Tubuh Menua_

Uzumaki Naruto sibuk membaca koran yang baru ia beli dilampu merah tadi, ia membaca dengan serius Deadline hari ini, seorang siswa SMA swasta yang tewas dengan tubuh menua sukses mencuri perhatiannya. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja yang tertarik, hampir semua orang di bus yang sama membicarakan hal itu. Dan dari pembicaraan yang Naruto dengar, kejadian ini pernah terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu, tapi kasusnya kemudian ditutup tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Naruto menghela napas, korannya ia letakkan dipinggir bangkunya yang kosong, matanya memandang hamparan sawah Konoha dari balik kaca bus. Sudah 4 jam ia melakukan perjalanan dari Tokyo, dan sekitar 20 menit yang lalu bus yang ia tumpangi sudah melewati gerbang yang bertulis "Selamat Datang di Konoha" berarti sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di Terminal Konoha dimana kakeknya akan menjemput. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke koran yang berada disebelahnya, ia sedikit bergidik ketika mengingat topik yang baru dibaca. Baru datang sudah disambut dengan berita pembunuhan pelajar. Bukannya penakut, tapi dia kan juga manusia normal yang memiliki perasaan cemas.

Ckittt

Bus berhenti -sudah sampai. Naruto turun dan langsung disambut oleh senyum hangat dari kakek dan nenek tercinta.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa melihatnya ya?" adalah kata sambutan dari sang kakek.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dengan senyum miring yang seolah dipaksakan.

* * *

><p>Dengan seragam baru -kemeja putih dengan rompi abu-abu dan lambang sekolah dibagian dada, dan celana panjang biru dongker- Naruto memasuki sekolah barunya, SMA N Konoha. Suasana sekolah sudah cukup ramai, maklum saja 15 menit lagi bel tanda masuk akan segera berbunyi. Sepertinya, kabar tentang pelajar yang tewas mengerikan masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat.<p>

"Karena berita itu aku jadi tidak boleh keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah"

"Iya, aku juga jadi takut kalau pergi sendiri"

"Sampai sekarang polisi masih kesulitan untuk mencari bukti"

"Kasus seperti ini juga pernah terjadi puluhan tahun lalu, bahkan 3 siswa di sekolah kita juga jadi korban"

Dan masih banyak lagi pembicaraan yang Naruto dengar dari siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi teman satu sekolahnya.

"Permisi, boleh tunjukan dimana ruang guru?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang siswa yang sepertinya kelas 1 dilihat dari tanda kelas dibagian lengan kemeja seragamnya.

"Senpai, murid baru ya?" Pemuda tersebut melirik tanda kelas dilengan Naruto –kelas 2-.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo"

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto desu-, Yoroshiku-nee" Naruto membungkukkan badan, menampilkan senyum seadanya lalu duduk dibangku deretan belakang.<p>

Naruto membereskan bukunya, mencoba mengikuti pelajaran yang tengah senseinya jelaskan. Tapi sungguh pikirannya sedang tidak berada dikelas.

"argh" Naruto mengerang, belum 1 jam dia berada di sekolah ini, tapi 3 sosok menyeramkan sudah ia lihat. Pertama di ruang guru, lalu di koridor ketika menuju ke kelasnya, dan ketiga di kelasnya sendiri. Lalu berapa lagi yang akan ia lihat? Entahlah. Untung saja sosok di dalam kelasnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, jika masih ada mungkin Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

"Kau akan terbiasa, mungkin kau akan menganggap ini musibah diawal tapi bagaimanapun ini anugrah dari Kami-Sama untuk keluarga kita"

Kata-kata dari kakeknya kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Ya, mungkin dia akan terbiasa nanti, lagi pula baru satu minggu dia mendapat –yang kata kakeknya- anugrah ini.

"Aku Ino, istirahat nanti mau aku antar keliling sekolah?" Gadis bermata aquamarine dengan rambut yang sama dengan milik Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto berpikir. Bagus juga sih, dia jadi bisa tahu tentang sekolahnya. Tapi mengingat kalau ia keluar nanti, mungkin akan ada banyak sosok yang ia lihat, membuat Naruto enggan untuk menerima tawaran Ino –gadis yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku Naruto, kedengaranya bagus juga" Dengan senyum lima jari andalanya Naruto mengakhiri obrolan singkat mereka dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan sensei mereka. Setidaknya akan lebih banyak manfaatnya jika ia menerima tawaran Ino.

* * *

><p>"Jadi ini yang kita sebut gedung B" Ucap Ino ketika mereka sudah berada di koridor sebuah gedung dengan 3 lantai ini. SMA N Konoha memiliki 2 gedung, gedung utama atau gedung A digunakan untuk ruang kelas dan kantor guru, terdiri dari 4 lantai, sedang gedung dimana mereka berada –Ino dan Naruto- adalah gedung B. Gedung yang digunakan untuk..<p>

"Gedung ini digunakan untuk kegiatan klub-klub yang ada disekolah kita, ruang aula, laboratorium dan perpustakaan ada dilantai satu." Ino menjelaskan, kini mereka sedang berada di depan aula menuju tangga yang berada disamping sebuah ruang kosong.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Ino didepannya, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah papan di pintu.

_Mystery Club_. Batinnya. Entah kenapa Naruto tertarik dengan ruangan yang terlihat sepi itu. Ia melihat kedalam ruangan itu, tak banyak yang dapat Naruto lihat karena pandanganya terhalangi oleh kaca jendela yang sudah sangat berdebu.

Baru saja Naruto akan beralih ke Ino yang ternyata sudah jauh darinya, matanya melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri didepan jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Sosok gadis itu sukses mencuri semua perhatian Naruto, bahkan panggilan dari Ino tak didengarnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, rambutnya panjang sepunggung, dan dia cantik hanya saja kulitnya terlalu pucat dan iris matanya yang berwarna lavender terlihat kosong.

Gadis itu menoleh, baik Naruto ataupun sosok gadis itu keduanya terlonjak kaget. Dalam beberapa detik mereka hanya saling bertatapan, hingga gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis, namun Naruto tak mendapatkan kehangatan disana. Dingin. Tapi ia merasa tidak terancam atau merasa risih, ia merasa senyum itu tulus dan mengandung arti tapi kosong. Entahlah Naruto tak terlalu mengerti. Akhirnya Naruto hanya menganguk untuk membalas senyum gadis cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tepukan Ino dipundak Naruto, membuat pemuda itu hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya.

Pemuda itu mengelus dadanya, rasa syok yang datang bertubi membuat nafasnya memburu. Ino hanya memandang heran teman barunya itu. Apa dirinya benar-benar mengagetkanya?.

"Kau membuatku kaget" gerutu Naruto, nafasnya masih terdengar tidak teratur.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, kau malah diam disini, mau keatas tidak?

Naruto menghela nafas "Ada apa saja diatas?"

"Hanya ruang club, semua ruangan club ada diatas"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. Semua? Lalu ruangan disampinnya ini ruang apa?

Naruto menunjukan jarinya kepapan dibelakangnya '_Mystery Club_'

Ino mengikuti arah pandang dan jari Naruto "mmmh, tidak ada _Mystery Club_ disini, yang kutau dulu memang ada tapi sekarang tidak ada, dan ruangan ini dibiarkan terkunci bertahun-tahun lalu"

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Terkunci? Lalu gadis ini -Naruto menoleh ke jendela dimana gadis indigo itu berada, namun yang Naruto lihat hanya tirai usang yang melambai-lambai oleh angin– Gadis ini masuk dari mana?. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Gadis itu tadi tersenyum kearahnya, dia terlonjak kaget ketika melihatnya. Dia bukan hantu kan? Hantu tersenyum? Tidak. Hantu kebanyakan menyeringai dan hantu juga tidak mungkin kaget ketika melihat manusia. Jadi dia bukan hantu kan? Tapi kenapa dia sekarang

"Tidak ada" gumam Naruto

Ino memandang heran perubahan wajah Naruto yang memucat "Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba perasaanya jadi tidak enak.

Naruto memandang horor ke Ino "Tadi ada seorang gadis disana" ia berdesis sambil menunjuk kearah jendela.

"K-kau jangan becanda" Tanpa sadar Ino memegang lengan Naruto. Memberi tatapan memohon, berharap Naruto sedang bercanda, tapi wajah pemuda itu terlalu serius. Ino menelan ludahnya, dia dan Naruto menatap sekitar, mendadak semuanya menjadi sunyi. Ino memegangi lehernya, bulu kuduknya bergidik ketika angin dingin menerpa kulitnya, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, sepertinya akan hujan" Ucap Naruto melihat langit yang begitu gelap meski masih jam 1 siang.

Ino mengangguk, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera menarik Naruto menuju kekelas mereka –Digedung utama lantai 3-

Dan tanpa Ino maupun Naruto sadari, dibelakang mereka –didepan pintu ruang _Mystery Club_ sesosok gadis bermata bulan tengah menatap mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah punggung pemuda berambut kuning. Sosok gadis 17 tahun itu tersenyum, senyum penuh kelegaan, meski tanpa kehangatan didalamnya. Karena memang kehangatan yang ia miliki sudah hilang dari dirinya 17 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Curhatan Author : Yup, akhinya berani update juga. Ini fic pertama saya jadi harap maklum kalo banyak kesalahan dan alur cerita mudah ditebak kaya sinetron. Oh iya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari film horror korea 'Mourning Grave/Girl Ghost Story' yang jadi hantu kim so eun. Tapi sebenarnya saya belum nonton sama sekali, cuma liat trillernya :D. Jadi ngga tau deh tuh film kaya gimana.. hehe

Ya udah lah ya, sekian dari saya. berharap dapet review dari reader yang udah mau baca fic perdana saya. Arigatou~

Jakarta, 21 Oktober 2014

Salam, Mey Lovenolaven


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Warings :** **AU ,OOC, Typo, No Romance, Pendek, Alur maksa, etc.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

SMA N Konoha masih terlihat sepi pagi ini. Tentu saja, karena ini masih pukul 6.15 pagi. Hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyapu halaman depan sekolah dan juga seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Aneh memang jika melihat seorang siswa berlari seperti itu padahal guru pun belum ada yang masuk.

Naruto memberi salam ke penjaga sekolah yang menatapnya dengan heran, setelah itu ia segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya, menuju gedung B dimana ia harus melewati gedung A terlebih dulu. Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika ia hampir sampai di ruangan _Mystery Club_ –yang menjadi alasanya berangkat sepagi ini. Dihelanya napas berkali-kali untuk menghentikan debaran jantungnya karena efek lari tadi. Dengan langkah yang amat pelan Naruto berjalan mendekat, berkali-kali ia telan ludahnya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sedikit takut, apalagi suasana sekolah yang amat sepi dan langit yang agak mendung menambah rasa horror yang ia rasakan. Sedikit menyesal karena berangkat sepagi ini, harusnya ia berangkat biasa saja menunggu sekolah ramai. Tapi sepertinya rasa penasaran tentang seorang gadis di dalam ruangan _Mystery Club_ yang ia temui kemarin lebih besar dari rasa takutnya.

Dengan telapak tangannya Naruto membersihkan kaca jendela yang amat berdebu. Sepi, kotor, berantakan dan horror adalah kata yang terlintas ketika Naruto melihat kedalam ruangan. Rasanya aneh jika ada siswi yang mau masuk keruangan ini. Naruto beralih kepintu, dan benar kata Ino pintunya terkunci. Jadi gadis itu hantu? Adalah kalimat yang ada dibenak Naruto sekarang. Hantu level rendah kah? Pikirnya lagi. Jemarinya memegang kalung yang baru kakeknya berikan semalam.

_"Kalung ini akan membuatmu hanya dapat melihat hantu dengan level tinggi saja, hantu-hantu level rendah tidak akan kau lihat." _Mengingat kata-kata yang kakeknya ucapkan membuatnya sedikit ingin tertawa. Dia hanya tidak habis fikir, kalau ternyata hantu juga ada levelnya, seperti game saja pikir Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun itu ia bersyukur kakeknya memberikan kalung ini. Jika tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan berani untuk memasuki sekolah sendirian seperti ini.

"Kau mencariku ya?" Suara lembut dan terdengar ceria itu sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Saking syoknya pinggang pemuda itu bahkan mengenai gagang pintu dibelakangnya dengan cukup keras. Namun rasa sakit dipinggangya seolah menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan terkejut yang baru ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berada didepannya dengan senyum manis dan amat ceria –meski dingin.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut dan sosok itu dengan pandangan berbinar namun kosong. "Kau kenapa?" Sosok gadis itu berbicara ketika hanya mendapati pemuda berambut kuning didepannya hanya diam, ia melangkah maju. Pergerakan kecil dari sosok gadis itu membuat Naruto secara refleks memundurkan badannya, membuat pinggangnya lagi-lagi harus merasakan nyeri karena gagang pintu dibelakangnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya didepan badan –menegaskan agar sosok itu berhenti melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu mengernyit heran dengan respon pemuda itu, tapi detik berikutnya bibir pucat itu tersenyum, tangan kanannya terjulur.

"Namaku Hinata, kau siapa?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto memandang bergantian telapak tangan dan wajah gadis itu. Dengan ragu Naruto menyambut tangan itu. Dingin. "Naruto" Balas Naruto.

Naruto baru sadar bahwa gadis didepannya itu tengah memandangi tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan ketika ia memberanikan diri melihat kearah gadis itu. Wajah gadis di depannya seolah amat terkejut dan juga senang. Ada yang salah? Tak memikirkan itu, iseng-iseng Naruto memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu hingga kebawah. Tujuannya satu, melihat apakah kaki gadis ini nampak pada tanah? Jika hantu, pasti ia akan melayang kan? Dan ternyata

"Menginjak tanah." Gumamnya.

"A-apa?" Naruto tergagap melihat Hinata –sosok gadis pucat itu kini tengah menatapnya. Dan tanpa Naruto sangka, detik berikutnya tubuhnya mendapat sebuah pelukan yang amat tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya limbung kebelakang dan untuk kesekian kalinya pinggangnya harus merasakan nyeri. Pelukan itu terasa dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Rasanya seperti memeluk sebongkah batu es besar. Benar-benar dingin.

"Kau akan membantuku kan?"

"hah?"

* * *

><p>Di bangku yang terletak depan lapangan basket, Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan. Memandang langit pagi yang mendung. Suasana sekolah masih sepi. Baru beberapa siswa yang Naruto lihat tadi, kebanyakan merekapun langsung menuju ruang kelas masing-masing, sehingga tak ada perbedaannya dari pertama Naruto berangkat tadi.<p>

Naruto melihat kesampingnya. Tadi gadis ini menariknya begitu saja kesini. Tak memperdulikan kebingungan di wajah Naruto tentang sosok itu dan permintaan anehnya. Permintaan untuk membantunya. Membantu apa? Saat ditanya seperti itu sosok disampingnya malah mengajaknya duduk disini. Dan sekarang apa? Kenapa dia hanya diam?.

"Saat itu aku terbangun di tempat yang sangat gelap, cahaya yang ada hanya mengelilingi diriku." Gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara setelah tadi hanya diam. Naruto memandang wajah pucat gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Dia seolah sedang menerawang, pandanganya lurus kedepan. Sepertinya, dia akan melanjutkan ceritanya, sehingga Naruto memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

_Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Gelap adalah kata yang ada dibenaknya. Dimana? Adalah pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia bangkit, memandang sekitar._

_"Halo" Suaranya bergetar menahan takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang seperti tanpa kehidupan ini. Yang Hinata ingat, tadi ia merasa sakit yang amat dibagian jantungnya hingga semuanya gelap._

_"Selamat datang Hinata." Suara yang amat dingin terdengar ditelinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan_.

"Tiba-tiba, sosok berjubah hitam berada didepanku, sosok yang amat menyeramkan, dia melayang dan yang dapat kulihat hanya jubah yang melayang-layang" Sosok jubah hitam? Apa itu? Dementor ya? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi ingat film Harry Potter.

_"K-kau siapa?" Hinata memandang takut sosok itu, meski takut tapi sebenarnya anehnya Hinata merasa kalau dia tidak terancam atau apapun itu yang biasa membuatnya takut_.

_"Shinigami" Hinata membelalakan matanya. Shinigami? Apa dia sekarang sedang berada di acara stasiun tv yang suka mengerjai orang. Dia baru 17 tahun, masa sudah lihat shinigami. Umurnya masih panjang kan?._

_"Kehidupanmu di dunia sudah berakhir, usiamu tak sepanjang yang kau kira." Seolah mengerti yang dipikirkan Hinata, shinigami berkata._

_Hinata syok, tapi kemudian dia hanya menghela napas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi takdirnya. Setidaknya berarti ia bisa melihat ibunya. Tapi._.

_"Apa ada yang merasa kehilanganku?" Hinata bertanya,rasanya menyakitkan jika ternyata tidak ada yang kehilangan dirinya._

_"Banyak"_

_Setelah menghembuskan napas yang begitu lega Hinata tersenyum ke arah shinigami. "Syukurlah, kau akan menempatkanku dimana, surga atau emm neraka?" Berat rasanya mengatakan neraka._

"Shinigami bilang, kalau aku belum bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka. Aku masih terikat dengan kehidupan manusia." Naruto mengernyit heran. Terikat? Apa maksudnya?. Hinata menoleh, membuat mereka kini saling bertatapan.

_"A-apa maksudnya?"_

_"Kau masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai di kehidupanmu sebelum mati, urusan yang amat penting hingga kau masih akan tetap berada di dunia manusia meski hanya rohmu saja."_

_Hinata hanya diam. Dia kira setelah mati semuanya akan berakhir, dia akan menikmati hidupnya di dunia baru bersama ibunya, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu._

_"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan urusanku sedangkan aku sudah mati."_

_"Akan ada yang membantumu, seseorang.."_

"..Seseorang yang bisa melihatku bahkan menyentuhku" Hinata menatap wajah tampan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Ia tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sedang Naruto tampak sedang berpikir. Yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh? Apa maksudnya dirinya? Apa berarti hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat gadis ini? Jadi gadis ini benar-benar hantu?.

"Jadi kau ini hantu ya?" Senyum manis berubah menjadi sebuah kerucutan di bibir pucat gadis itu. Dia kesal.

"Aku bukan hantu!" Bentaknya "Aku roh yang sedang terjebak oleh urusan pentingku sendiri, urusan yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa itu, aku bukan seperti dia" Tangan kanan Hinata mengarah kesebuah pohon besar, jauh dibelakang Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh. Ia menelan ludahnya melihat sosok hitam yang amat besar dan tinggi. Itu pasti hantu level tinggi.

"Lalu?"

Hinata menaruh perhatiannya lagi ke pemuda itu. "Kau harus membantuku, kau harus mencari tau apa urusanku yang belum selesai dan menyelesaikannya, juga mencari tubuhku yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan"

Naruto kaget ketika Hinata mengatakan tentang tubuhnya. Jadi?. Hinata mengangguk mendapati ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, membantu gadis ini? Yang benar saja. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Roh ini saja tidak tau urusannya sendiri, apalagi dia?.

"Kumohon"

"Tapi.."

"Aku ingin segera pergi ke tempat seharusnya aku berada. Dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Naruto."

"Mungkin ada juga yang bisa melihat dan menyentuhmu, aku.. kurasa ti.."

"Memang ada, tapi hanya kau yang berada di SMA N Konoha sekarang. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini, aku tidak bisa mencari orang lain sepertimu, jadi hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Kumohon." Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega juga, tapi tetap saja.

"Tapi aku.."

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan menyuruh hantu-hantu itu untuk terus menghantuimu!" Ancam Hinata.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana ini, apa ia harus pindah sekolah lagi saja, tapi kan baru sehari dia disini.

"Bagaimana?"

Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sosok ini terlihat baik dan juga cantik. Tidak ada salah dan ruginya kan jika dia membantu.

"Baiklah"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Naruto meremas dadanya. Kaget. Sepertinya dia bisa terkena serangan jantung jika terus-terus dikejutkan seperti ini. Ia menoleh. Mendapati Shikamaru –ketua kelasnya memandang heran kearahnya.

"Oh, Shikamaru" Shikamaru makin mengernyitkan alisnya, membuatnya hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Sang ketua mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia justru kembali menoleh kearah sampingnya. Kosong. Kemana dia? Naruto melihat kesekeliling, seolah mencari sesuatu. Membuat Shikamaru makin heran.

"Hei." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Oh, eh itu aku, err tidak sedang bicara dengan siapa-siapa, aku ehmm, hanya itu sedang melamun" Jawaban tak jelas Naruto tak mau dipikirkan lagi oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak ke kelas?"

"eh?" Naruto melihat sekitar. Ternyata sudah ramai. Apa tadi dia terlihat aneh karena seolah tengah bicara sendiri?.

"Iya" Sebelum bangkit Naruto melihat kearah ruang _Mystery Club._ Sosok gadis pucat tengah menatapnya. Arigatou adalah kata yang Naruto tangkap dari gerakan bibir pucat itu. Naruto tidak tau, tapi ia jadi merasa senang menyetujui untuk membantu sosok arwah itu. Ya mungkin karena ini memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk membalas arwah itu.

"Hoi, Ayo" Teriak Shikamaru yang mendapati teman barunya masih berdiri diam.

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali Shikamaru"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Curhatan Author : Terimakasih buat reader yang udah berkenan baca dan review juga memberi saran. *bungkuk* :D Saran dan kritik kalian benar-benar diperlukan untuk author baru seperti saya ini. Jadi mohon reviewnya lagi ^^v

Jakarta, 28 Oktober 2014

Salam, Mey Lovenolaven


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Main Chara : Naruto U & Hinata H.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Maksa, No Romance etc.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau selalu disini?"

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Naruto memilih untuk mencari sosok gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi itu. Banyak hal yang ia ingin tanyakan sebelum membantu sosok gadis itu. Dan seperti dugaannya, sosok itu berada di ruangan dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu –_Mystery Club_. Hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran dengan hubungan antara sosok itu dan ruangan sepi di belakangnya ini.

"Karena disini kosong." Baiklah, hantu atau roh seperti Hinata memang suka tempat kosong dan sepi, dan ruangan _Mystery Club_ ini memang masuk kategori, tapi perasaan Naruto mengatakan ada yang lain. Memang sejak dia bisa melihat hantu, perasaan Naruto pun menjadi ikut lebih peka. Jadi wajar jika Naruto tak percaya jawaban Hinata begitu saja.

"Karena disini ruanganku." Maksudnya?

"Ini adalah ruang klub yang kubuat dulu."

"Aku suka dengan hal-hal berbau misteri, karena itu aku buat klub ini." Hinata memandang papan kayu bertulis _'Mystery Club'_ yang sudah mulai pudar.

_"Kyaaa.. Akhirnya aku punya klub juga!, mulai sekarang akan aku selesaikan semua misteri di sekolah ini."_

Hinata ingat ketika ia pertama kali memasang papan itu. Itu adalah salah satu kenangan dari sedikit kenangan yang masih ia ingat ketika hidup. Kenangan indah.

"Jadi kau yang membuat klub ini?" Hinata mengangguk bangga.

"Oh, lalu kenapa sekarang klub ini tidak ada?"

Hinata menggeleng, raut wajahnya sedih "Tidak tau"

"Setelah beberapa hari aku mati temanku sebenarnya masih ke ruangan ini meski sedang dalam liburan. Setelah liburanpun ruangan ini masih dibuka. Tapi setelah itu ruangan ini dikunci dan tidak ada lagi yang masuk kesini. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka melewati ruangan ini begitu saja. Sedih rasanya melihat hal yang begitu aku perjuangkan diabaikan orang lain." Hinata menunduk, menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakinya, kebiasaannya ketika perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku merasa dengan ditutupnya klub ini berarti mereka juga melupakanku"

Naruto juga ikut merasa sedih jadinya. Dilupakan itu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukan berarti mereka melupakanmu," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memandang pemuda di depannya.

"Mereka hanya tidak ingin terus larut dalam kesedihan karena kehilanganmu. Mereka kan juga punya kehidupan untuk terus dijalankan. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau terus sedih memikirkanmu justru akan membuatmu sedih di alam sana." Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Perasaannya jadi lebih tenang sekarang. Naruto benar, ia memang sedih saat ia melihat teman-temannya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memandang fotonya. Dan saat teman-temannya tersenyum bahagia mendapat pengumuman kelulusan mereka, Hinata juga ikut bahagia walau ia iri karena tak bisa seperti mereka. Naruto juga benar, mereka tidak melupakan Hinata karena pada saat upacara kelulusan, mereka meletakan foto Hinata di depan ruangan aula dan memberikan bunga untuknya sambil mendoakannya agar Hinata segera ditemukan, agar Hinata dimanapun dia berada saat itu diberi kesehatan dan keselamatan, agar Hinata bisa kembali berkumpul bersama mereka, meski kejadian itu sudah satu tahun berlalu.

Hinata tersenyum lebar "Kau benar, mereka pasti tidak melupakanku. Karena di dunia ini orang baik yang seperti aku ya cuma aku." Ucap Hinata narsis dan bangga.

Meski menyebalkan, tapi Naruto ikut senang. Sepertinya gadis ini bisa menularkan suasana hatinya pada Naruto. Kenapa ya?

"Terimakasih ya."

"Untuk?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Dia melakukan apa memang?.

"Semuanya. Menghiburku dan mau membantuku." Oh itu.

"Tidak masalah, kita teman kan?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto membuat Hinata tercengang. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri cukup kaget dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kalau mereka berteman? Padahal kan Naruto baru tau Hinata tadi pagi dan yang terpenting sosok di depannya ini bukan manusia. Dia arwah.

Tapi Naruto juga tak memungkiri kalau ia senang bisa berteman dengan sosok di depannya ini dan juga menjadi orang yang berguna jika ia berhasil membantu Hinata nanti. Ada perasaan bangga.

Naruto menoleh, melihat papan bertulis _'Mystery Club'_. Ada yang aneh menurutnya. Kenapa klub ini di tutup ya? Tidak adakah yang ingin membukanya lagi?.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya memandang Naruto yang tengah serius menatap papan atau sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar menatap papan tua itu. Dia sepertinya sedang melamun. Melamunkan apa? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

* * *

><p>Bersama Hinata disampingnya, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menekan hawa dingin yang menguar dari dirinya karena berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Bel istirahat berbunyi 15 menit lalu sehingga banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor.<p>

Naruto hampir terbiasa ketika seseorang berjalan disampingnya, melewati Hinata begitu saja. Tak seperti tadi, ketika seorang guru berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dirinya hampir berteriak melihat guru itu yang berjalan tanpa halangan meski di depannya ada Hinata. Naruto lupa kalo gadis disampingnya hanya bisa dilihat dan disentuh olehnya.

"Kau dibelakangku saja." Desis Naruto, ia masih merasa ngeri melihat gadis itu berkali-kali ditembus begitu saja. Tanpa bertanya, Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata duduk di bangku depan ruang guru –tempat tunggu bagi orang yang ada urusan dengan guru. Kebetulan guru yang akan ditemui Naruto masih berurusan dengan siswa lain sehingga ia harus menunggu.<p>

"Eh, jangan duduk disini!" Naruto menghalangi seorang siswa yang akan duduk di sampingnya. Sebelah kanannya kan ada Hinata. Siswa tadi mengernyit heran. Bangkunya kan kosong? Pikirnya.

"Disini tadi ada orangnya." Tak mau ambil pusing siswa tadi duduk di samping Naruto –disisi lain pemuda kuning itu.

Naruto menghela napas, ia melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia jadi ingat ketika tadi menemui gadis ini di ruang _Mystery Club_.

_"Aku akan mencoba membuka klub ini lagi"_

_"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk._

_"Mungkin ditutupnya klub ini ada hubungnya denganmu, aku akan mencari tau,"_

_"Terimakasih"_

Gadis ini benar-benar bahagia tadi. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto melihat ke dalam ruang guru yang terlihat ramai dari balik kaca jendela, tak hanya guru saja disana, beberapa siswa juga ada.

"Ah, itu Kabuto!" Hinata menunjuk seorang guru laki-laki berkaca mata, rambut abu-abunya dikuncir. Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Dia kan baru tiga hari disini, wajar kan.

"Kau kenal?" Naruto berbicara sepelan mungkin, namun diusahakan agar Hinata tetap mendengarnya. Disini cukup ramai, ia tidak mau dianggap gila karena terlihat berbicara sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia sahabatku, dia anggota _Mystery Club_ selain aku" Hinata tersenyum, matanya masih memperhatikan kegiatan guru yang usianya lebih dari kepala tiga itu. Tiba-tiba raut muka Hinata berubah menjadi sedikit kesal dengan kerutan di dahinya. Melihat itu, Naruto alihkan pandanganya ke objek perhatian Hinata. Ternyata sekarang guru yang Naruto tau bernama Kabuto sedang berbicara dengan guru perempuan berambut hitam dan dikuncir kebelakang. Naruto kenal. Kalau tidak salah namanya Anko, guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru kemarin mengajar kelasnya. Apa Hinata juga mengenal Anko-sensei?

"Kau kenal Anko-sensei?" Hinata menganguk.

"Dia teman sekelasku seperti Kabuto, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku dan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa?" Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat, ia seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak membencinya meski dia adalah orang yang paling tidak suka dengan klubku," Hinata melanjutkan.

"Tapi kalau tidak salah," Hinata nyengir saat mengatakan itu. Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas maklum. Ia ingat, Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia hanya ingat nama keluarganya dan beberapa temannya. Sedangkan memori tentang kehidupannya semasa masih hidup tak terlalu ia ingat.

"Tidak disangka, ternyata mereka masih di sekolah ini, bukan sebagai murid lagi." Hinata tersenyum. Sepertinya ada sedikit perasaan iri.

"Kau juga sama," Hinata menoleh, maksudnya?

" Masih di sekolah ini dan bukan sebagai murid lagi. Tapi.." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Hinata penasaran.

"Arwah gentayangan.." Sialan Pemuda ini. Naruto harus menahan tawanya melihat muka cemberut Hinata.

"Kau mau kubunuh ya?" Hinata menjulurkan tangannya seolah akan mencekik Naruto.

"Eh jangan!" Suara Naruto yang lepas kontrol membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Seketika Naruto terdiam, ia nyengir lima jari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe maaf ya, maaf.." Ucap Naruto kepada siswa-siswi yang ada disana.

Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tapi kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tulus penuh kebahagian. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih sibuk meminta maaf. 17 tahun penantiannya, ternyata tak sia-sia. Seseorang akan membantunya mengurangi rasa sepi yang sudah lama ia rasa juga akan membantunya menuju tempatnya sesungguhnya. Tempat yang abadi.

* * *

><p>Naruto masuk ke ruang guru ketika siswa yang tadi berurusan dengan guru yang akan ia temui sudah keluar ruangan. Naruto melewati Kabuto dan Anko-sensei –karena meja guru yang akan ia temui berada disamping mereka, ia sedikit membungkukan badannya. Di belakang pemuda itu, Hinata tersenyum ke arah teman lamanya, yang tentu saja baik Kabuto maupun Anko tidak melihatnya, yang mereka rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang terasa dingin.<p>

"Ohayo sensei.." Ucap pemuda itu yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan dan sebuah isyarat tangan yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, guru berambut hitam pendek itu menatap Naruto "Yap, ada apa?" Ucapnya.

"Ehmm, kau Uzumaki Naruto kan?" Sambungnya.

Naruto menganguk. "Benar, Shizune-sensei,"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan masuk klub mana."

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa kau menemuiku? Kau kan tinggal menemui klub yang kau pilih?" Shizune bertanya heran.

"Aku butuh persetujuan sensei dan kepala sekolah." Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku ingin masuk klub misteri." Kalimat Naruto sukses membuat Kabuto yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan Naruto dengan Shizune menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memilih untuk terus mendengarkan. Tak hanya Kabuto, Anko yang sedang berjalan untuk keluar ruangan pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia sedikit menengok kesamping, menunggu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi, setauku klub itu sudah lama dibubarkan?"

"Karena itu, aku ingin agar klub itu ada lagi. Lagipula hanya klub itu yang menarik perhatianku." Shizune seolah tengah berpikir.

"Sensei, lagi pula memangnya kenapa klub itu dibubarkan?" Naruto mencoba mengorek informasi.

Shizune menatap Naruto, ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, aku baru 6 tahun disini, yang kutau dari data sekolah, klub itu dibubarkan karena tidak ada peminatnya dari sejak dibuat sekitar err –Shizune tampak berpikir- 18 tahun lalu, hanya ada 2 anggotanya" Naruto hanya ber'oh. Pasti yang dimaksud adalah Hinata dan Kabuto.

"Jadi bagaimana sensei? Rasanya sayang jika ada ruangan di sekolah ini yang dibiarkan kosong"

"Ya, kau benar. Kebetulan kepala sekolah sedang memikirkan tentang ruangan disamping aula itu, mungkin dia akan setuju dengan usulanmu ini."

Naruto tersenyum, ia melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam disampingnya. Gadis itu juga tersenyum kearahnya. "Terimakasih sensei."

"Eh, tapi kau harus mencari guru pembimbing," Shizune menambahkan, ia hampir lupa kalau klub harus memiliki minimal seorang guru pembimbing.

"Dulu tidak ada guru pembimbing?" Hinata bersuara, tentu saja hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Bukannya dulu tidak ada sensei?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sebelum aku disinipun sudah ada guru pembimbing di semua klub, Naruto." Naruto menggangguk paham. Mungkin kebijakan ini ada setelah Hinata meninggal.

"Biar aku saja!" Suara seorang pria dewasa menarik semua perhatian Naruto, Shizune, Hinata bahkan Anko yang masih menguping. Anko yang mengenal suara itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Kau Kabuto, biasanya kau selalu menolak jika ditawari menjadi guru pembimbing?" Shizune memandang guru berkacamata itu heran. Sedang pria disebelah Naruto itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dulu aku salah satu anggota klub misteri, karena itu senang mendengar kalau ada siswa yang tertarik untuk membuka klub itu lagi," Kabuto memandang Naruto yang dibalas senyum canggung oleh siswa yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Baiklah, biar kubuatkan surat rekomendasinya, kalian berdua tunggu sebentar."

"Baik." Naruto menjawab, Kabuto mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Hinata memandang Kabuto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Ia merasa rindu, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatinya sejak pertama ia bertemu. Ini memang pertemuannya yang pertama meski dari obrolan yang Hinata dengar, Kabuto sudah 5 tahun mengajar. Karena memang sebelum ada Naruto, Hinata hanya berada di ruang _Mystery Club_ tanpa berminat untuk berjalan-jalan di sekolah dan mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang pastinya akan membuat warga sekolah disekitarnya merasa merinding.

Hinata masih memandang lekat sosok pria dewasa disamping Naruto. Apa? Perasaan mengganjal apa ini? Apa aku ingin memeluknya ya?. Ya mungkin saja perasaan itu adalah keinginan memeluk teman yang tak pernah ia temui selama 17 tahun. Mungkin saja.

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapat tanda tangan dari kepala sekolah, Naruto memasang pengumuman tentang <em>Mystery Club <em>dimading sekolah, ia juga menaruh beberapa lembar formulir. Hinata dan Naruto memandang pengumuman itu, mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aku berharap anggotanya akan lebih banyak dari saat pertama aku buat klub ini.."

"Aku tidak terlalu berharap, tujuanku kan hanya untuk membantumu."

Hinata melirik sebal pemuda disampingnya. Apa anak muda jaman sekarang begitu? Mereka tidak pernah dengar pepatah _Sekali Mendayung Dua Tiga Pulau Terlampaui _atau_ Sambil Menyelam Minum Air_ ya?

_**Deg Deg**_

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa perasaan aneh ini –lagi. Ia memegang bagian dadanya. Ada yang sakit, amat sakit. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seolah kesulitan mengambil napas –padahal kan arwah tidak bernapas- memandang cemas.

"Hinata?" Jelas ada nada kekhawatiran disana.

Kini Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, kemudian salah satu tangannya meremas rambutnya. Pandangan sosok gadis itu tak fokus. Raut mukanya menjadi panik, seperti ada yang sedang mengejarnya, ada yang menakutinya.

Kekhawatirannya pada sosok arwah cantik yang bertingkah tak biasanya membuat Naruto baru sadar jika langit yang tadi sangat cerah sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Angin pun bahkan berhembus terlalu kencang menimbulkan beberapa benda terbang kesana kemari. Sepertinya akan ada badai besar. Naruto dapat melihat siswa-siswi yang berteriak berlari masuk kedalam gedung. Suasananya menjadi begitu mencekam sekarang. Bahkan tadi Naruto dapat melihat hantu yang langsung menghilang begitu saja –seperti ada yang mengejarnya.

"Akan ada yang mati.." Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat sekitar langsung melihat kearah Hinata yang menunduk. Akan ada yang mati? Tadi Hinata bicara seperti itu? Hinata menatap Naruto. Mata bulan bertemu dengan warna blue shappire. Tatapannya cemas dan khawatir.

"Cepat masuk!" Hinata memerintah. "Jangan pergi seorang diri hingga badai ini selesai!" Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya. "Ini.." Hinata memegang kalung biru milik Naruto. "Terus pakai ini, jangan lepas!" Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, hampir ia akan berlari masuk, sebelum.. "Tapi kau bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau juga baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum. Naruto mengerti. ia berlari masuk menuju kelasnya meskipun banyak sekali pertanyaan berlari-lari di kepalanya. Ketika akan menaiki tangga, Naruto sempatkan melihat ke arah tempat Hinata tadi, tapi ternyata kosong. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Curhatan Author : Yap akhirnya rampung deh chap 3. Haaah dari kemaren mood aku lagi bagus banget nih lagi bahagia. Ga bisa berhenti senyum dan nangis terharu. Ya tentu aja karena pairing tercinta akhirnya Canoon! Yeey \:D/ meskipun aku sebenernya hinata-cent sih tapi naruhina tetap lah nomer uno! Reader adakah yg seperti saya?! Sini sini aku peluk ({})/darikemarennihbocahbertingkahgila/ Ya sudah segitu aja curhatannya, makasih ya buat yang udah review,fav dan follow juga yg udah mau baca :) review review lagi lah yayaya~**

**Jakarta, 7 November 2014**

**Salam, Mey Lovenolaven ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Enjoy Please ^^V**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini langit Konoha nampak begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan udara yang sejuk dengan aroma pepohonan yang khas. Namun sayangnya hari yang cerah ini nampaknya tak menarik perhatian warga Konoha ketika hampir seluruh media cetak maupun elektonik pagi ini memberitakan hal yang membuat para orang tua cemas tiada terkira dan para anak merasa nyawa mereka dalam bahaya.

Naruto memandang kosong _iphone_ ditangannya. Layarnya menampakan sederet tulisan dengan gambar yang tampak mengerikan disana. Ia tetap berjalan menuju gedung utama sekolah, tak peduli akan menabrak tembok atau siswa lain karena ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

'_**Lagi-Lagi Seorang Pelajar Ditemukan Tewas Dengan Kondisi Tak Lazim**__'_

Tulisan tersebut menjadi judul untuk arikel yang sedang Naruto baca. Di bawah kalimat itu terdapat gambar yang cukup mengerikan –seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, tubuhnya keriput dan kering, wajahnya tampak sangat tua, mulut dan matanya membuka mengerikan bahkan rambut panjangnya berwarna putih semua. Ia seperti nenek-nenek yang usianya hampir satu abad.

Bukan manusia yang melakukannya. Ya, pasti bukan manusia. Mana bisa manusia melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Membunuh manusia lain dengan cara seperti mengambil jiwanya. Naruto masih berpikir. Ia merasa kalau nanti akan ada lagi korbannya. Ia merasa ini belum berakhir.

"Serius sekali?" Suara yang sudah tak asing bagi Naruto mengintrupsi. Ia nampak tak terkejut akan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba didepannya, karena sebelumnya ia sudah merasakan hawa dingin yang hanya dimiliki arwah cantik itu.

Naruto menunjukan _iphone-_nya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Dan Naruto tampak tak terkejut mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang seolah sudah tau sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Naruto bertanya, ia teringat kejadian kemarin ketika Hinata menjadi sangat ketakutan. Dan juga kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan. _Akan ada yang mati._ Taukah jika kalimat itu sukses membuatnya kurang tidur?.

"Aku tidak tau," Hinata menjawab, Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya. Tidak tau?.

"Iya, aku tidak tau kenapa aku tau," Naruto makin menaikan alisnya. Maksud arwah ini apa sih? Tidak tau kenapa dia tau? Oh, adakah kata-kata lain yang bisa membuat pemuda ini mengerti?

Hinata sedikit kesal dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan pemuda itu. Oh ayolah, dia sendiri juga bingung.

"Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dan saat aku tanya pada Shinigami, dia bilang karena ada yang mati," Naruto masih bingung, Hinata seolah menghela napas. Ia juga bingung.

"Tapi tidak semua yang mati aku bisa tau, aku hanya bisa merasakan yang mati seperti itu." Kenapa bisa begitu? Dari tatapannya, Naruto jelas masih bingung.

Ingin sekali Hinata menjerit. Akh, Shinigami sialan kenapa dia juga menjelaskannya penuh kerahasiaan. Kalau dia blak-blakan kan enak, urusannya cepat selesai dan dia bisa pergi ketempatnya yang sesungguhnya.

"_Karena ada hubunganya denganmu_." Setelah bicara itu Shinigami menghilang. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hubungannya denganmu?" Hinata mengangguk-angguk saja. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sudahlah, kita cari tau itu nanti. Soalnya ada yang sedang menunggumu di ruang _Mystery Club_"

Menunggunya? Siapa? Siapa yang mau menunggunya pagi-pagi begini di ruangan sepi itu? Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

* * *

><p>"Itu dia!" Hinata menunjuk seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang. Gadis itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Naruto jelas tak mengenal gadis itu. Bertemupun baru. Lalu ada urusan apa dia berada disana.<p>

Naruto merasa mungkin gadis itu hanya kebetulan tengah menunggu seseorang di depan ruangan _Mystery Club_. Dan seseorang itu jelas bukan dirinya. Mungkin Hinata salah paham.

"Kau Naruto-senpai?" Gadis itu terlihat senang ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Jadi gadis ini benar sedang menunggunya? Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku Shion, ini." Ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas putih.

Naruto menerimanya. Lalu ia melihat dan membacanya. Ternyata kertas itu adalah form formulir buatannya yang kemarin ia tempel di madding.

"Wah anggota baru" Jelas bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya.

Naruto menggosok gosokan tangannya ditelinga, sedang matanya terus membaca selembar formulir ditangan kirinya.

Hinata memandang sebal Naruto yang seolah-olah ada yang menyakiti telinganya. Suaranya sekeras itu? Tidak kan? Gadis yang bernama Shion saja tidak dengar. Errr, baiklah Shion memang tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto melihat kearah Shion. Dari tanda dilengan kemejanya, dia masih kelas 1. "Jadi kau ingin masuk klubku?" Shion mengangguk semangat. Hinata terlalu tampak gembira.

Naruto hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan Hinata. Hanya dengan seseorang berminat pada _Mystery Club_ saja sepertinya sudah membuat arwah ini bahagia segitunya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto penasaran, ia tidak melakukan promosi apapun tapi sudah ada yang tertarik. Pengumuman yang dibuatnya pun hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Kurasa klub ini akan seru, aku sebenarnya sudah ikut klub melukis. Tapi melihat pengumuman di mading kemarin, aku jadi tertarik untuk masuk klub ini juga. Lagipula, sekolah tidak melarang siswanya masuk lebih dari satu klub."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, sekarang kau anggota baru _Mystery Club._" Hinata tepuk tangan kegirangan. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Jika boleh jujur, entah mengapa ia senang melihat Hinata senang. Akh, ia jadi ingin membuat sosok yang hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya lebih bahagia. Kenapa ya? Entahlah.

"Terimakasih senpai!"

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Shion mengerti dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Pasti,"

"Oh, dan untuk tugasmu yang pertama, bisa kau ajak temanmu yang lain?" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah sampingnya. Kaget. Bukannya Naruto tidak tertarik untuk mencari anggota? Lalu kenapa..

"Kau tau kan, ini klub baru, untuk sekarang hanya ada aku dan kamu saja anggotanya. Akan lebih seru jika memecahkan misteri ramai-ramai. Aku juga akan mengajak teman-temanku,"

Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menyuruh Shion untuk mengajak anggota baru bahkan dia juga akan mencarinya. Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, gadis itu sedang terpukau sekarang. Aduh Shion cepatlah pergi, ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda disampingnya ini.

* * *

><p>Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Koridor yang tadinya sepi pun perlahan-lahan mulai ramai. Naruto yang baru keluar dari kelas, menghentikan langkahnya. Seseorang yang Naruto kenal tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang. Entahlah apa yang aneh dari guru yang sedang berdiri melamun disamping jendela. Tapi Naruto penasaran apa yang tengah guru itu –Anko-sensei lihat.<p>

Karenanya Naruto mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Anko-sensei dibawah sana. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang Anko-sensei tengah melihat kearah ruangan _Mystery Club_?.

Anko nampak menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi karena Naruto hanya melihat Anko dari samping, ia tak bisa membaca gerakan bibir itu.

"Oy, Naruto!" Akh, siapa sih yang selalu mengagetkannya?.

"Suka sekali sih mengagetkanku?" Keluh Naruto kepada pemuda berambut nanas yang hanya memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Kau yang suka melamun sendiri." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tidak ke kantin? Ayo bareng" Ajak Shikamaru.

"Ah iya nanti aku menyusul." Bukannya pergi, Shikamaru malah menatap tajam Naruto.

"A-ada apa?" Dipandangi seperti itu membuat Naruto merinding. Shikamaru normal kan?.

"Aku sering melihatmu berbicara sendiri Naruto. Apalagi jika kau sedang di ruangan sebelah Aula itu" Ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto terperangah. Benarkah? Jadi teman-temannya sering melihatnya berbicara sendiri? Oke, jika sedang bersama Hinata, Naruto memang sering lupa kalau gadis itu hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. Mengobrol dengan arwah itu seolah hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Entah Naruto dapat darimana pemikiran itu. Yang jelas memang ia merasa seperti itu. Padahal baru beberapa hari dia bersama sosok gadis itu.

"Akh, aku hanya sedang melamun. Memangnya aku gila apa bicara sendiri?" Naruto menyangkal. Dan untuk pertamakalinya ia bersyukur punya ketua kelas yang malas. Ya, karena sifatnya itu Shikamaru hanya ber'oh saja dan tampak seolah tak mau ambil pusing. Ia pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia meyakinkan diri, agar ia tidak lupa lagi tentang keadaan Hinata setelah ini.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Naruto menoleh kearah dimana tadi Anko-sensei berada. Tapi, guru yang suka mengenakan blazer coklat itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kema.." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah tepukan dipundaknya.

Dua orang pemuda seumuran denganya tengah berdiri didepannya. Sora dan Kiba. Naruto kenal. Mereka seangkatan meski beda kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini!" Naruto menerima kertas dari kedua siswa itu.

Wah Hinata pasti senang, batinnya berbicara. Ia tersenyum membayangkan bibir pucat itu tertawa.

"Kalian serius?" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan. Ya bagaimanapun, sebenarnya menurutnya jika dia sekarang bukanlah yang membuat pengumuman klub itu, Naruto tidak akan tertarik. Jadi aneh jika kemudian ada yang tertarik ikut klub yang bisa dibilang abal-abal ini.

"Yap, kami ini suka dengan cerita-cerita horror dan misteri. Meskipun sebenarnya kami ragu dengan otak kami dalam hal memecahkan masalah," Kiba menjawab dengan semangat dan tertawa setelahnya. Sora hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti datang ke ruang _Mystery Club_ disamping Aula!" Naruto tersenyum, ia juga merasa senang dan menjadi lebih semangat sekarang.

"Siap!"

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>Kabuto menampakan wajah bahagia melihat ada empat siswa yang sedang menunggunya dan siswa disampingnya –Naruto di depan ruangan <em>Mystery Club.<em> Ya ada empat, Sora, Kenichi, Shion dan satu lagi gadis berambut merah bernama Amaru. Amaru teman dekat Shion, karena mereka tetangga meski Amaru seangkatan dengan Naruto. Karena itu Naruto cukup mengenal Amaru.

"Untuk klub yang baru dibuka, ini sesuatu yang bagus." Kabuto tersenyum. Ia mengangguk ketika siswa-siswi di depannya membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, temanku pasti senang jika ia ada disini" Kabuto menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Teman yang Kabuto maksud pasti Hinata.

"Eh iya, sensei." Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan yang Kabuto katakan. Sedari tadi ia tengah mencari sosok yang biasanya akan ia lihat di ruangan ini. Tapi kemana dia sekarang? Tidak biasanya dia menghilang begini.

"Ayo masuk!" Kabuto mengajak siswanya untuk memasuki ruangan ini. Naruto pun mengikutinya. Mencoba berpikir positif kalau Hinata baik-baik saja.

Masuk kedalam ruangan yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun kosong, rasanya menegangkan, dan membuatmu ingin..

"Haschiii.." Sora menggosok-gosok hidungnya "Maaf.." Ucapnya lagi.

Meskipun Naruto sudah mengenal Hinata dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ini kali pertama ia masuk ruangan ini. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kotor dan berdebu. Di langit-langit ruangan banyak sekali sarang laba-laba, tak hanya di langit-langit ternyata di lemari dan kolong meja pun ada. Naruto juga berani bersumpah tadi ia melihat kelelawar, tapi kelelawar itu sepertinya pergi melalui jendela setelah mereka masuk ruangan. Intinya, ruangan ini sebenarnya tidak layak huni.

"Menyeramkan," Shion bergumam, tangannya memegang erat lengan Amaru.

Sejak mereka masuk tak ada yang menambah langkah mereka, semuanya terpaku di depan pintu kecuali Kabuto yang tengah mencoba membuka jendela di depan sana. Kelima siswa itu masih termenung menilai kondisi ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan klub.

"Yah mau bagimana lagi," Kabuto memandang siswa-siswinya itu. "Cuma ruangan ini yang ada."

"Ah, kurasa ruangan ini cocok untuk kita!" Kiba memandang teman-temannya. "_Mystery Club_, Klub yang penuh dengan misteri. Dan ruangan ini pun penuh dengan misteri." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat semuanya jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Benar juga, pintar kau Kiba!" Sora merangkul leher Kiba dengan tangan kirinya.

Kemana Hinata disaat seperti ini? Dia pasti sangat senang. Sama seperti Kabuto yang juga tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, tugas pertama kita memecahkan misteri ruangan ini!"

"Maksudnya membersihkannya" Sambung Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya ketika mendapati tatapan heran dari teman-temannya bahkan dari Kabuto.

Setelah itu Naruto mendapat pukulan ringan dari Sora dan Kiba. Juga gerutuan dari Shion dan Amaru.

"Kau ini ku kira apa?"

"Dasar!"

"Senpai ini..!"

"Sok misterius,"

"Haha, sudahlah ayo kita kerjakan.."

"Siap!" Ucap mereka serempak.

Naruto meletakan kardus ditangannya. Menurunkan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hinata." Gumam pemuda itu ketika melihat sosok yang tadi menghilang, kini tengah duduk sendirian di bangku dekat lapangan basket. Gadis itu tampak sedang menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup rambut panjangnya.

"Err, aku keluar dulu ya," Naruto berbicara pada teman-temanya. Meski dengan wajah heran, mereka semua tetap mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. Sekarang ia sedang duduk disamping Hinata. Ditelinganya terpasang headset dan tangannya memegang _iphone_ miliknya. Ia tidak mau dibilang berbicara sendiri lagi.

"Tadi aku melihat ayahku," Naruto kini melihat kearah Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Hinata menegakkan badannya, membuat Naruto dapat melihat wajah pucat gadis itu.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di seberang jalan tengah memandang ke arah sekolah ini. Dia.." Hinata terlihat seperti tengah menguatkan diri."Dia terlihat sangat sedih, aku selalu melihatnya berdiri disana setiap hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menghilang," Naruto hanya memandang iba sosok cantik disampingnya.

"Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Keluar dari sekolah ini saja tidak bisa," Hinata tersenyum getir. Naruto paham.

"Dia terlihat lebih tua, rambutnya kini beruban banyak," Air mata turun dari mata yang tak bercahaya itu. Membuat Naruto bingung. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi gadis yang menangis. Ya walaupun sosok yang sekarang disampingnya bukanlah gadis yang sesungguhnya.

"Setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia tampak semakin kurus. Aku ingin sekali bilang agar ayah makan banyak dan hidup bahagia meski tanpa aku. Hiks.." Hinata menahan isakannya. Air mata kini membanjiri pipinya.

Hinata tercekat ketika dua tangan tengah merangkum wajahnya. Jemari tangan itu kemudian menghapus air mata dipipinya. Hinata memandang iris biru Naruto yang penuh kehangatan itu.

"Jangan menangis," Mereka kini saling bertatapan.

"Apa kau mau, jika aku mengatakan itu semua pada keluargamu?" Apapun akan Naruto lakukan. Tidak enak rasanya melihat sosok ini mengeluarkan air mata.

Tangan Naruto masih merangkum wajah Hinata. Tak peduli dengan rasa dingin ditangannya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya.

"Terimakasih"

"Tidak perlu begitu, sebagai sahabat kita harus saling membantu," Naruto tersenyum.

"Lagi pula anak muda sepertiku kan harus menolong orang tua." Naruto melanjutkan dengan senyum mengejek.

"Orang tua? Maksudnya aku?" Hinata protes.

"Siapa lagi memang?" Naruto memandang Hinata seolah menantang.

Hinata memukul pundak Naruto keras. "Menyebalkan.." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah jangan merajuk seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

.

.

"Itu Naruto-senpai kan?" Shion menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku dekat lapangan basket. Meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu tak benar-benar sendirian.

Perkataan Shion pun membuat semua yang ada di ruangan yang tengah mereka bersihkan itu menoleh dan melihat ke arah jari telunjuk Shion.

"Dia seperti bicara sendiri. Aneh!" Meskipun Shion bisa melihat ada headsheet ditelinga Naruto dan handphone ditangannya. Tapi Naruto berbicara seolah-olah orang yang dia ajak bicara ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sedang menelpon Shion?" Amaru mencoba membela Naruto meski sebenarnya ia membenarkan perkataan Shion.

"Iya sih, Tapi.."

"Wah, _Mystery Club_ benar-benar penuh misteri ya, bahkan ketuanya juga. Ini benar-benar menarik," Sora memotong perkataan Shion yang diikuti gelak tawa semuanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan. Aku tidak mau pulang terlalu sore! Akamaru merindukanku." Ucap Kiba. Dan disetujui semua.

Merekapun melanjutkan tugas mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Kabuto, ia masih memandang heran ke arah Naruto yang sekarang sedang tertawa seorang diri.

* * *

><p>Tok..tok..<p>

Naruto mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ia menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup lelah. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah acara membersihkan ruangan _Mystery Club_ selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Ada yang harus segera ia sampaikan. Naruto tidak mau menundanya. Menunda untuk membuat seseorang –sesosok arwah maksudnya- bahagia.

Baru Naruto akan mengetuk kembali pintu. Pintu tersebut sudah bergeser, meski hanya bergeser sedikit namun itu cukup untuk melihat wajah di balik pintu itu –yang seolah-olah tak menerima adanya orang asing.

"Ada perlu apa?" Suara khas seorang wanita dewasa terdengar dingin.

Naruto sedikit mengernyit mendapati respon dari tuan rumah. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dari SMA N Konoha."

Naruto dapat melihat mata yang serupa dengan milik Hinata itu terlihat tak peduli dan justru seolah curiga. Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia kesal sebenarnya. Tak bisakah orang yang lebih tua darinya ini bersikap sopan. Memangnya anak SMA seperti dia ini memiliki wajah kriminal yang patut dicurigai?.

"Lalu urusannya denganku apa?" Suara itu terdengar malas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,"

Wajah wanita itu hanya mengernyit heran, sambil menatap Naruto seolah pemuda itu adalah lelucon yang tak lucu sama sekali.

"Ada Siapa Hanabi?" Suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu. Suara milik pria dewasa. Terdengar lemah namun tetap tegas. Juga terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Bukan Siapa-siapa Ayah." Hanabi –wanita yang dipanggil tadi memandang Naruto tidak suka. "Hanya remaja iseng kurasa." Setelah mengatakan itu Hanabi bersiap untuk menutup kembali pintu, Namun..

"Ini soal Hinata!"

Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto. Hinata?

Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan tatapan paling meyakinkan yang dia bisa.

.

.

Naruto duduk bersila di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Hinata. Rumah yang bergaya masih sangat tradisional, namun Naruto sangat nyaman berada disini. Jika ia menengok kesamping Naruto bisa melihat taman dan kolam ikan, bahkan bunyi airnya pun terdengar. Di depannya –di sisi lain meja, duduk seorang lelaki yang usianya sekitar 50 tahun lebih. Paman itu sedang melihat kearah Naruto dalam diam.

Sejak Naruto diperbolehkan masuk ia sama sekali belum bersuara. Alasanya karena belum ada yang bertanya. Naruto gugup. Bagaimanapun didepanya ini adalah orang asing yang baru ia temui.

Paman itu menoleh kesamping dan Naruto ikut-ikutan juga. Naruto terperangah melihat senja yang terlihat indah dari sini.

"Ini ruangan kesukaan Hinata, sebelum puas melihat senja ia tidak akan pergi dari sini." Ucap Paman yang seingat Naruto bernama Hiashi.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara soal Hinata?" Naruto mengangguk.

Pemuda itu hampir membuka suaranya. Namun gagal ketika Hanabi datang membawa ocha dan beberapa jajanan ringan khas jepang lalu duduk disamping paman atau lebih tepatnya ia panggil kakek Hiashi.

"Jadi Kau tau dimana Hinata sekarang?" Hanabi langsung bertanya.

"Eh?" Rohnya atau tubuhnya? Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk. Seketika ia bisa melihat wajah dingin bibi Hanabi berbinar dan kakek Hiashi pun sama. Seolah mereka telah menemukan harta karun yang sudah lama dicari.

"Sekolah," Naruto menjawab. Hinata memang di sekolah kan? Ya, walau arwahnya sih. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

Detik berikutnya pandangan heran jelas terlihat di wajah Hanabi pun sama halnya dengan Hiashi meski kakek itu masih terlihat tenang.

"Sekolah?" Hanabi mengernyit bingung. "Sedang apa Hinata di sekolah? Kenapa ia tidak pulang ke rumah?" Pertanyaan bertubi meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hanabi. Membuat Naruto seolah tersudut oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Dia tidak bisa keluar," Naruto menjawab setaunya.

"Haah?" Hanabi bingung dengan jawaban bocah pirang di depannya ini, Hiashi pun sama dengan anaknya, wajah tenangnya tak bisa membohongi keheranannya. Memangnya kenapa Hinata tidak bisa keluar. Apa ia dipenjara pihak sekolah? Jadi selama 17 tahun Hinata ditahan di sekolah?.

"Kenapa? Hinata dipasung di sekolah ya?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto bingung sekarang. Mana ada sekolah yang memasung orang?.

"Tapi, setidaknya Hinata masih hidup." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto tertohok. Jadi keluarga Hinata masih menganggap Hinata masih hidup ya? Akh, jika begini Naruto binggung harus bilang apalagi.

"Kau kenapa nak?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hiashi yang mendapati wajah Naruto yang memucat. Hanabi menoleh. Naruto hanya menunduk.

Masa dia harus bilang kalau ia sebenarnya bertemu dengan arwah Hinata? Memangnya mereka akan percaya kalau ia bisa melihat makhluk halus? Tapi kalau tidak, bagaimana ia menjelaskan kalau Hinata sebenarnya sudah mati? Eh, tapi dari awal kan dia memang akan mengatakan kalau dia bertemu arwah Hinata kan? Tapi kenapa jadi rumit begini?

Akhh, Naruto jadi lupa kata-kata yang sudah ia siapakan sebelum kesini.

Naruto meremas celana sekolahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berharap bisa mengurangi pusingnya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya.." Naruto bersuara, ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk memantapkan diri. "Hinata sudah meninggal." Dengan ragu Naruto melihat kedua orang di depannya.

"Pembohong!" Hanabi hampir memukul Naruto jika Hiashi tidak menahanya. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk mata Hanabi. Hanabi benci jika ada yang bilang Hinata meninggal. Sampai ia belum melihat jasad kakaknya, maka Hinata masih hidup.

"Darimana kau tau?" Sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua, Hiashi mencoba untuk tenang. Lagi pula ia memang sudah merelakan putrinya itu. Meski doanya agar putri sulungnya kembali dengan keadaan selamat tak pernah putus.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus berkata sejujurnya.

"Mungkin kakek Hiashi dan bibi Hanabi sulit untuk percaya. Tapi keluargaku memiliki keistimewaan dengan bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata," Naruto dapat mendengar tawa sinis dari Hanabi. Ia paham, pasti ini sulit diterima oleh nalar. Jadi Naruto tak memperdulikan Hanabi yang seolah meledeknya.

"Karena itu, aku melihat Hinata. Roh Hinata." Hanabi mulai melirik Naruto dan Hiashi makin penasaran. Hiashi tengah mencari kebohongan dari mata biru bocah itu, namun sayangnya nihil. Pemuda ini jujur.

"Hinata terjebak disana, dia belum bisa ke tempat seharusnya dia berada karena ada yang menahannya," Naruto menatap Hiashi.

"Mungkin sekarang aku tau apa yang menahannya," Atau mungkin tidak?.

Naruto memandang Hanabi yang masih tak melihatnya."Karena kalian masih menganggap Hinata hidup," Naruto berucap hati-hati. Ia sangat berharap, kebohongannya tak melukai Hiashi maupun Hanabi.

Mendengar itu, rasanya seperti ada pedang yang menembus jantung Hanabi sekarang. Sakit sekali. Hanabi memegang dadanya. Menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sekuat tenaga Hanabi menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menghilangkan kalimat Naruto yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia jadi ingin muntah. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang menyiksanya sekarang.

"Jadi, kami justru membuatnya tersiksa ya?" Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Hinata tidak tersiksa karena mereka. Karena Naruto yakin bukan ini yang membuat Hinata terjebak.

Hiashi mencoba menenangkan Hanabi dipelukannya. Wanita yang usianya 30an itu tengah terisak. Bibirnya mengucapkan nama Hinata berulang kali. Hanabi tak mau percaya pada Naruto, tapi tak ada alasan pemuda itu untuk membohonginya. Lagi pula, pemuda itu berbicara dengan jujur –terlihat dari mata biru itu.

Naruto jadi tak tega melihatnya, ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia harus selesaikan ini.

"Dan Hinata meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini," Hiashi menatap Naruto. Hanabi mencoba menghentikan isakannya, ia ingin tahu.

"Hinata ingin agar kalian hidup bahagia meski tanpa dia disamping kalian. Jika Hinata sudah bisa kembali ke alamnya dia pasti akan bahagia disana." Sepi. Hanya suara gemericik air dari kolam ikan dan isakan tertahan Hanabi yang terdengar mengiringi ucapan Naruto.

"Kakek Hiashi," Naruto memandang Hiashi. "Hinata ingin agar.."

"_Ayah, ayah makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatan. Hinata sedih ketika melihat ayah yang kurus, berdiri memandangi gerbang sekolah. Setelah ini jangan lakukan itu lagi!"_.

Naruto mengingat Hinata yang seolah tengah berbicara pada ayahnya. Ia memandang sendu Hiashi yang tengah menutup mata. Mencoba menahan air mata, yang nampaknya gagal.

Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada Hanabi.

"_Hanabi, kakak titip ayah ya. Jaga ayah baik-baik, jangan sampai ayah sakit. Hanabi harus jadi wanita yang kuat!"._

Naruto ingat, Hinata tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu, namun setelahnya tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Hinata juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang di upacara kelulusan bibi," Hanabi menutup mulutnya. Ia tak tahan lagi menahan isakannya.

"_Ah iya, Hanabi kakak juga minta maaf ya tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu. Kakak tidak bisa menepati janji untuk membantumu memakai yukata dan merias rambutmu. Tapi kan kakak sudah mengajarimu, pasti kau tetap terlihat cantik. Kau tidak marah kan?"_

Naruto tidak suka mengingat Hinata yang sedang menahan tangis ketika mengatakan itu.

"Aku marah kak, aku sangat ingin marah!" Hanabi mencengkram bajunya kuat sehingga membuat kain itu menjadi lecek dibagian dada. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak memaafkanmu," Hanabi meraung di dada ayahnya. Dengan tepukan dipunggung Hanabi, Hiashi mencoba menenangkan. Ia juga sedih tapi Hiashi paham Hanabi jauh lebih terluka darinya. Ia tahu seberapa berartinya Hinata bagi Hanabi.

"_Aku menyayangi kalian, sangat sayang. Hiduplah bahagia karena aku juga akan bahagia bersama ibu."_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author's Note : Saya baru sadar kalau ternyata setting waktunya pasti sebelum pelajaran, bel istirahat sama pulang sekolah. Haha.. maaf ya kalau ternyata membosankan. Sampai chap depan mungkin masih sama tapi saya usahakan untuk buat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. **

**Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review dan maaf karena updatenya ngaret. oh iya, Happy New Year Minna~ ^^, **

**Saya harap reader yang udah baca mau review lagi ^^**

**Jakarta, 9 Januari 2015**

**Salam, Mey LV**


End file.
